


Something Real

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Season/Series 07, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: The ladies that danced around him were pretty but fake.Brienne is very real(The one where Jaime and Brienne confess their love after drinking)





	Something Real

I’m lost within you.  
I could drown in your eyes. 

The ladies that surrounded him danced prettily.  
Jaime was reminded of his sister’s dolls, traded in dresses and naked the same way.  
Uninteresting, unremarkable, he once fashioned black armor out of cloth so that the ugliest one may become a knight. 

When Cersei burned them, he was sad to see it melt among the others, he thought it would be stronger. 

The prettiest of the women mumbled in his ear, asking if he’d take her to bed. He raised an eye-brow and snorted, taking a deep swig of his cup before resting his eyes on the tall woman by the wall. 

A much younger man was sitting on a stool beside her, talking with a mouthful of meat pie. Jaime watched as her eyes opened and focused on him; her gaze softening for a moment, before she averted her gaze and focused on her squire.

So many years were drawn out between them. So many bitter moments where they learned to lean on one another. Yet, safe under a new alliance and she found it difficult to even speak to him.

“Fuck loyalty.” Loyal Brienne, a light that glowed among the dullness of winter, burned fiercely in the cold and stayed strong in the breeze.  
She walked straight into the Dragonpit, among the wolves and dragons and evil that shouldn’t sully her, standing against Cersei for a moment, a brave but stupid move which could have gotten her killed.  
And yet if they had given the order, Jaime would have rebelled. 

Heart and loyalty  
freedom and chains.

As the night went on, other women threw themselves over him only to be redirected to Bronn who was more than happy with the attention. 

Hours went on by when finally Bronn left, taking a few women under his shoulder. 

“You’re no fun. Gonna find your brother, old times.” He said.  
Bronn approached Brienne with a grin, kicking the stood from underneath a sleeping Podrick who landed on his arse.  
“ Excuse me, m’lady! You don’t mind if I take this here one, do ya?” Bronn asked. The women giggled around him. Podrick groaned.  
“By all means.” Brienne said with a friendly smile. Bronn quickly grabbed hold of Podrick throwing the protesting lad over his shoulder before leaning across Brienne’s side.

“Your wel’come to join. Wouldn’t mind at all! Pretty cunt over there wouldn’t be too pleased with me though.” Bronn chuckled. Brienne’s eyes fell to Jaime who was looking quite alarmed at Bronn’s boldness. 

“I’ll pass. Lady Sansa might have need of me.” Brienne said with a shaky smile, Bronn raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged. As he began to walk out, he turned to Jaime and gave him thumbs up. 

The fire left by the alcohol burned more fiercely as Jaime downed another cup, he watched Brienne compose herself against the wall before he stood up, stumbling towards her with two empty glasses. 

“Join me.” He said. Brienne shook her head before Jaime sighed and put the glass between her fingers, he began to pour the wine and she lost composure as she caught the neck of the wine glass in her hands before it could make a descent. 

“I don’t drink.” Brienne complained. Jaime chuckled, taking in a deep sip of the awful red liquid.

“I’ll never understand the appeal of this. My sister and brother love the stuff.” Jaime laughed weakly, taking another deep swig.  
Brienne stared at her wine, eyes half-lidded as Jaime took Podrick’s stool, adjusted it, and then sat down. 

She sighed before sinking down the wall, their eyes locked and Jaime smiled as she boldly took a quick sip of the alcohol. 

She choked to his delight, face screwing up in disgust as she tried her best not to spit out the foul stuff. 

“URGH! This is horrid! How could anyone possibly enjoy this?!” She complained.  
Jamie grinned, watching silently as she took another quick swig with the same expression. 

“Considering that most of the berries are out of season, I’d say the vintner tried his damn best. I’m also told it’s an acquired taste.” Jaime said.

“Oh and you enjoy it?” Brienne asked.  
Jaime took a sip himself pulling the same face as Brienne and they both laughed. 

“It keeps you warm. I guess.” Jaime said as they stopped giggling. Brienne hummed in response. 

A silence hung between them as they drank, the hall quickly emptying as the night went on.  
All the ladies had long-since gone, having gained a bed for the evening off some guys coin-purse.  
Jaime and Brienne remained with a few others.  
He felt the heat in his stomach as she used his elbow to rest her head on for a moment. 

“Brienne?” He mumbled. She glanced up at him, red in the face.  
He craned his head and gently kissed her, his hand gripping her chin tenderly.

“No.” She complained, breaking his weak grip.  
“You don’t want to?” Jaime asked gently to which her eyes glanced away nervously.  
“Lady Sansa might-“  
“She’s asleep Brienne. Just-“He kissed her again. 

After a few tense moments she finally relaxed, melting into his embrace as he deepened the kiss.  
He pushed himself off the stool and kissed her as passionately as he could at their angle, chasing her lips when she pulled away for breath.

“Alcohol, you’re mistaking me for someone else surely.” She whimpered when he finally stopped for a moment. 

Jaime blinked at her in confusion, before he was in her space again. He pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her back and tugging her close to him.

“Brienne. It’s you I want.” He purred in her ear giving it a quick nip before chuckling as her face turned a deeper red.

He didn’t want some fake doll, a pretty thing that’s only enjoyment lasted for a moment. He wanted Brienne,  
he wanted to hear her talk, hear her laugh, see her smile.  
He wanted to be there when she cried, when she blushed, when she hurt so he would be there to catch and protect her.  
She was real. 

“I love you.” He said, his eyes gathered tears when finally his words caught up to him.  
“I really love you Brienne. I love you more than anyone.” He choked; she chased his tears away and hushed him. Jaime sunk into her arms; her hands came around him as his eyes slowly closed. 

And despite the fact that they were both alight, neither of them burned.

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is gonna kill me T_T


End file.
